The invention relates to an arrangement for winding a web on a roll core or the like in a support drum winder, which comprises a first and a second support drum, a rider roll, a web cutter, transfer devices for the transfer of a complete roll from the support drums and a supply device for a new roll core.
In a web winding process, the usual measure is to cut the web prior to the transfer of the complete wound roll away from the support drums. The supply of a new roll core is carried out thereafter into the winding position. As measures carried out one after another, they require a long breakdown time in the support drum winder, which delay is uneconomical. Trials have been made to eliminate this defect by supplying the new core into the winding position simultaneously with the removal of the complete roll. It has proven difficult however, to control the guidance of a new web end around the supplied core.